Rachel in Wonderland
by PrincessUchihaofglaticrepublic
Summary: "Its been 30 years since Alice stepped foot in wonderland. Many things have changed. The queen of hearts granddaughter Ruby Heart has risen to the throne. She is now considered a serious threat. Wonderland is no longer a safe place. The good queen's daughter Zelda has taken notice of that and refuses to leave while her cousin seeks revenge to take back wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

"Its been 30 years since Alice stepped foot in wonderland. Many things have changed. The queen of hearts granddaughter Ruby Heart has risen to the throne. She is now considered a serious threat. Wonderland is no longer a safe place. The good queen's daughter Zelda has taken notice of that and refuses to leave while her cousin seeks revenge to take back wonderland. Alice is the only one who can stop her. The good queen sends her guard to find the only person who even knows where Alice is.. the white rabbit. The white rabbit ends up finding me instead of my mother.. Alice. Now, its up to me to fallow in my mothers footsteps to save Wonderland!"

-Rachel (The daughter of Alice)

prologue..

"YOUR MAGESTY! WE MUST GET YOU TO SAFETY!" a guard dressed in blue yells as he enters the court yard to find the young queen Zelda picking white roses from her mothers rose bush. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave my people helpless against her. If she wants to take back this land. So be it! Alice will stand in her away!" The young queen announces as she turns her attention to the quard. "But your majesty! No one as even heard or seen Alice in almost thirty years! How do we know she's even still alive!?" The guard protest back. He soon realizes the queen is getting uneasy with him. "I DON'T CARE! JUST DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO FIND HER!" The young queen yells and stomps away.

Wonderland's secret underground tunnel- 5 pm. Tuesday.

The blue guard hurries through the tunnel. "Mr. Rabbit? Are you here?" The blue guard questions as he looks around. All of a sudden.. the white rabbit appears through a whole in the wall right in front of the blue guard. "I'm right here sir. Now, what's this all about?" The white rabbit ask as he dust himself off. "Its queen Zelda. She fears that her mother was right. That her cousin queen Ruby has risen to power and wants her kingdom back." The guard answers worried. The rabbit steps back scared. "That's terrible! What does the queen want me to do?" Ask the white rabbit nervously. "Find Alice. Only she can help us." The guard answers back firm. "Find Alice? No one has seen her in thirty years! Is she even still alive?" the rabbit answers back in shock. "That's for you to find out. Here take this." The guard takes a black hair bow out of his pocket. He hands it to the rabbit. The rabbit carefully takes it and examines it. "Did this belong to Alice? Where did you get it?" He asked as he looked up at the blue guard. "I got from the queen. Find her and report back here at once. Our hope is in her hands now. Hurry!" The guard says as the rabbit disappears through the whole in the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning my beautiful daughter!" My mother announces as she comes into my room. I open my eyes and look at the clock. its eight-thirty. I groan and roll over to the other side of my bed. My mother rolls her eyes. "Rachel Elizabeth Strom! Don't you roll over on me like that young lady! You have five minutes to be downstairs for your birthday breakfast!" My mother tells me as she shuts my door. I roll over and look at my door sighing. Another year, another birthday. I slowly start to get up.

After a few minutes of waking up, I look out my window. Its a beautiful June 10th, 2013. My sixteenth birthday. As I looked my window at the warm sunshine, I notice the sun dancing right off an box laid on my dressing table. I walk over to it. There's a note laying on top of it. My mother must have dropped this off when I was trying to sleep. I pick up the note and begin to read it.

Rachel,

For your birthday, I private mailed you some new jewelry! An owl necklace, black bow ball earrings, and some black and sliver bracelets. I'll see you at your sweet sixteen later today!

Love,

Aunt Karin, Uncle David, James, Rebecca, and Laura.

I smile as I put the note down. Aunt Karin is my mother's older sister. They are five years apart. She married her husband David thirteen years ago. I was the flower girl in their wedding when I was three. Their son James is two years younger then me. Rebecca is the middle child. She's five years younger then me. Laura is the youngest. She's only seven years younger then me. I quickly change into a dark blue tank top and a high waist light blue skirt. It looks like I'm wearing a dress. I grab my black high heels as I run out my bedroom door and down the hall to the grand-dinning hall.

"Where did you get that interesting jewelry from Rachel?" My father ask me as I enter the room. I smile at him. "Good Morning Father. This was an birthday present from aunt Karin's family." I say as I take an seat at the table. "Okay Darling. Eat up! We have a busy day ahead of us." He replies to me as he goes back to reading the newspaper. I smile as our maid Isabella brings out an plate and puts it in front of me. I smile at her as she walks away. I turn to see what was on my plate. Three eggs over easy, toast with fresh strawberry jam, and three pieces of sausage. I normal breakfast I eat. Isabella returns with a cup of water and grape juice. She sets them gently on the table. She hurries back into the kitchen.

"Rachel, why didn't you say thank you to our maid?" My father asked me concerned. I look over at him. "She was to fast. I didn't get a chance to!" I answer back unsure. "Very well, just remember to be respectful to our workers. Now eat up! The horse carriage will be here in five minutes." My father says as he finishes up reading his paper. I sigh. "Yes father" as I go back to eating my food.

I finished eating my food as my mother walked in. "William, our ride is here. Are our bags packed?" My mother asked my dad as he got up from his spot. My father smiles at her. "Yes dear. Our bags are already to be taken out. I'll call for some help." My father announces as he leaves the dinning hall. My mother smiles at me as I get up from my seat. I hold onto the chair as I slide my feet into my shoes.

"I see your wearing the outfit that Aunt Karin bought you and I see you found her gift. Make sure you tell her thank you when you see her today. We better get a move on it! It's almost ten! Your party starts in two hours!" My mother says as she takes my hand and leads me out of our house. My father has already loaded up our bags into the horse carriage by the time we get there. We climb into the carriage as my father's driver Charles takes his place and rides off.

I watch as our house disappears into the distance. All of a sudden, I see this white little creature looking at us. I think its a rabbit. But it looks to big to be a rabbit. I quickly turn my attention to my father as he spoke to me.

"Rachel, What are you looking at?" I look up at him. "Nothing Father. I thought I saw something. It must have been an reflection." He nods his head. "Alright daughter, what would you like for your birthday?" He asked me. I start to smile. "An adventure. Like the ones Mom use to take when she was a little girl." Both my parents start to laugh. "Daughter, you make me laugh so much. Your mother use to read a lot when she was young! Those are all stories!" My father says while still laughing. I lower my head. "Oh, then I would like some white roses, a new book, and a new stuffed animal duck for my collection. " Both my parents look at me and smile. "I think we can get you that sweetie." My mother says as we pull up to Grandma Clara's beach house about forty-five minutes away from my house. Grandma Clara is my mother's mom.

Grandma comes over to the carriage as it stops. She looks at me. "Where is my special birthday girl!?" I smile and climb down. "Here I am!" I say as I hug her. She gives me an hug. "Now go inside as I help your parents with the bags. Grandpa is sitting up your party out back. Your guest should be here any minute." Grandma says as I run through the house and out the back door.

As I get outside, I quickly cover my mouth in shock! I'm having my sweet sixteen right on the beach! Super cool! I quickly take off my shoes and run along the sand. My grandfather Robert looks over at me and chuckles. "You remind me so much of your mother and aunt Karin as kids." I look at him and smile. "Thank you! I get that a lot."

People started to arrive ten minutes later. First to arrive was my best friend Hannah. She was wearing an simple short dark blue dress with designer heels and jewelry. Her father is my dad's banker and land owner.

Next to arrive was my friend Kimmy Chang. She was born in China. She moved here to the U.S. at age seven. She was wearing a short pink dress with a white belt in the center of it. She was wearing her designer high heels and her grandmothers ruby ring. She also brought her Chinese hand fan with her.

Next to arrive is Mia Hill. She's a really good friend of mine. She wasn't wearing any jewelry. Just a strapless light blue dress with a brown belt in the center to match her brown sandals. Her Mom Emma works for my mother. She's my mothers helper in marketing.

The last person to arrive is my other best friend Jessica. That figures. She loves to be fashionably late. She was dressed up differently. She was wearing an short yellow dress with a blue jean jacket over it. She was also wearing her designer sandals, jewelry, and purse. Jessica's family owns an Ranch. My Aunt Karin lives next door to her.

I thought Jessica was the last person to arrive but, I was wrong. I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw him walk in. Louis James Mack. He's just a year older then me. He has blonde hair and brown eyes. His father and my father my co-workers. Louis is wearing an white suit just like my father. To be honest, I think he looks more cute in it.

I guess everyone is here now. Aunt Karin and Uncle David are talking with my parents and grandparents. My friends are playing with my cousins. I smile and watch them play tag in the sand. Louis comes up behind me and taps me on the shoulder. I turn around.

"Hi Rachel. Cool party you have here." Louis says while smiling at me. I smile back at him. "Thank you. I'm glad you could come. It really does mean a lot to my family." Louis takes my hand and kisses it. "Thank you for inviting me Rachel. Happy Birthday. See ya around." Louis replies as he lets go of my hand and walks away. I can feel my heart skip a beat! Best birthday ever!

Everyone starts to leave around six pm. My friends left first.. then my family left. The only people who were still there are my grandparents and my parents. I smile as my mother leads me inside. She tells me to go get changed. My candle light dinner will be in an hour. A candle light dinner? I have never thought of anything like that before! I smile and nod my head as I head upstairs. As I entered my room at grandmas house, I noticed an outfit laying on the bed with an note. I pick up the note and began to read it.

Rachel,

Your mother use to wear outfits like this as a little girl. I bought one for your birthday. Would we please wear it?

Love,

Grandma

I smile as I look at the outfit. The outfit contains a short light blue dress with white poka-dots all over it, an long white apron that I think goes past the dress, along with white tights, and black mini high heel shoes. I quickly put on that outfit as I look at my clock. Its almost seven. The sun is starting to set. I smile as I head out my door and downstairs.

As I head downstairs, I notice that no one is around. The house is quiet and dark. "Mom? Dad? Grandma? Grandpa?" I call out. No answer back. That's weird. It's like they all just left. I head into the kitchen. Everything is still the same. So much for a candle light birthday dinner. I was about to leave when I heard a nose coming from outside. "Mom?" I say as I run out the back door and down the steps onto the sand. As I look at my party table, I notice someone sitting at it. As I look closer, I realize that's what I saw earlier today! I quickly step back on to sand without realizing that I was actually falling backwards. I quickly sit up straight and stare dead ahead. What is that thing?


	3. Chapter 3

"It's very rude to stare at people Alice." The white rabbit says as he sips his cup of tea. I look at him confused. Did he just call me Alice? How does he know my mother? "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to sir." I say as I pick myself up off the ground and dust off. "Very well my dear. Now, where have you been? Wonderland is in need of your help!" The white rabbit announces as he gets up from the table. "Wonderland? Where's that?" I ask him confused. He looks at me shocked. "You don't remember?" I shake my head. "Sir.. How do you know my mother Alice?" The white rabbit steps back in shock. "Her daughter?" He asked me surprised. "Yes. Alice is my mother. I'm her daughter, Rachel."

"Her daughter? How can that be!? She was nine when I last saw her. Just a little girl." The white rabbit asked. "Sir.. That was over thirty years ago. My mother is thirty-nine years old. I'm sixteen. Today is my birthday." I reply back to him. He bows to me. "Happy birthday Rachel." He says to me. "Thank you. It's been a great day so far. Now, tell me. Is everything my mother told me about Wonderland true?" I ask as I take a seat at the table. "Your mother told you about Wonderland?" The white ask me as he sits right across from me at the table. "My mother use to tell me bedtimes of this place called Wonderland. She would talk about the Queen of Hearts, the Mad Hatter, and.. the white rabbit." I say as I look at him. He smiles. "Your mother and I were good friends. That's not why I'm here though. Wonderland is in great danger. We need your help." The white rabbit says as he looks at me seriously. I nod my head. "How can I help you?" The white rabbit smiles and stands up. "Just as your mother did. Buy being our hero." He answers to me as a big white hole opens up in the fence.

I get up from the table in shock. "Did you.. make this?" I ask him as I stand staring at this whole in fence. "Yes I did. Its how I can cross over from my land to yours." The rabbit replies to me as I take his hand. The rabbit smiles at me as he jumps through the portal, pulling me along with him. As I fell through the portal, I closed my eyes real hard. I hoped this was a bad dream. I hoped my mother would come in any second to wake me up. The second I opened my eyes, all I could see was red and white checkered flooring. It didn't feel any better doing an face plant on the it!

I stand up as I let go of the white rabbits hand. As I look around the room, all I can see are doors leading to different lands. One door says, "The Land of Oz" with an pair of ruby red high heels as the lock. While another door says, "The Enchanted Forest" with an red apple as the lock. "Welcome to the Portal Station Rachel! Each of these doors takes us to another world. Its kinda like what your people have back in your world. What is that called? An Train Station?" The white rabbit says has he looks up at me. I nod my head. "Yes we do sir." I answer back to him as I look for the door that says, "Wonderland.

The white rabbit smiles. "Your just like your mother Rachel." He says as he walks over to the right door. "Thank you." I say as I watch him confused. "Don't be confused Rachel. This is Wonderland! There are no keys! Just locks and codes!" The white rabbit smiles as he enters the code into the red heart lock on the door that is all white. It looks like its part of the wall. As he enters the code, the door lights up and turns a cream color white. He smiles and opens the door. I step back in shock. What have I gotten myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

"Come Rachel. We must hurry!" The bunny says as he grabs my hand and hurries us off towards the white castle. "Why must we hurry?" I ask as I try to keep up with him. "I must get you to safety before SHE finds you!" The bunny replies as he starts to go faster. "Who is she?" I ask as I try to keep up with him. Man, this rabbit is quick! "The queen of hearts! That's who!" The rabbit answers as he pulls me into the white queens courtyard. I look at the white roses as the rabbit pulls me through. I remember my mother telling me stories about the white queen and her white roses.

As we reach the end of the courtyard, two guards wearing white armor approaches us. The rabbit lets go of my hand and heads over to the guards. He says something to them. I can't seem to make out the words he said, but I can tell its important from the way the guards leave in a hurry. The rabbit smiles as he comes back for to me and holds my hand.

Not long after the white rabbit approached me again, the doors reopened. I thought it was going to be the guards again but, to my surprise.. it wasn't the guards. It was an young girl. She was wearing the most funky looking dress I have ever seen. Her dress was a little bit above her knees and very tight on her body. I don't think she needed only one strap on the dress to hold it up on her. She wasn't much taller then me. Maybe an inch or two.. Her shiny dirty blonde hair and pretty brown eyes distract you from what she is wearing. I guess I shouldn't be judging a book by its cover.

"The white rabbit has returned!" the queen says as she approaches us. The White Rabbit lets go of my hand and takes an bow. "Its great to see you again Queen Zelda. Please, allow me to introduce you to Rachel. The daughter of Wonderlands hero... Alice." The white rabbit announces as he steps out of the way so the queen could see me better. "Your the child of Alice? The girl who my mother told me stories about?" The queen questions me as she looks at me from head-to-toe. "Yes I am. Also my mother told me stories of your mother too." I say as I smile to her.

"Well, I glad your here now. Wonderland is in great danger and could use your help. Lets get you inside. I hope SHE isn't listening." The queen says as she quickly takes us inside. "Who is this SHE person I keep hearing about?" I ask as the queen shuts the door behind me. " My cousin... Ruby. Shes the one who is putting Wonderland in danger." The queen answers back as she leads me into an royal dinning room

"May I ask how your cousin is putting Wonderland in danger?" I ask as I take my seat at the table. Queen Zelda sighs. "Our great-grandmother was known as the Queen of wonderland. My grandmother was her youngest daughter, The White Queen. Her older sister became the Queen of hearts. She was the first queen of hearts in Wonderland. The thing is, our Great-grandmother She passed away a few years ago. Which means in less then a month, my grandma or her sister will be crowned the offical Queen of Wonderland. My Mother, Queen Emma, disappeared from our royal garden just a few days ago. She heard a strange noise and went to investigate. All we found was some blood and her crown. I believe my cousin had something to do with it. Her and my grandmother's sister want the official crown all to themselves so they can destroy wonderland once and for all. With my mother out of their way, not much is left to stop them. My mother and grandmother protected the people of wonderland from them for years. Your mother Alice has even helped us stop them countless times. We owe her a big thank you." Queen Zelda answered my question as she sits down across from me.

"I'm glad my mother was of great survive to you and your people queen Zelda." I say smiling at her. "I just fear she released the most dangerous threat that even Alice had an hard time getting rid of." The queen says she looks away in fear. "Oh? and what would that be?" I answer confused. "The jabberwocky." The queen answers back serious. I look to my right as she says that to mind the White Rabbit hiding under the table shaking. "Whats an jabberwocky? I ask."An jabberwocky is the most feared creature in Wonderland. She will get inside your head and use anything you think about against you. No one knows who she is or how she got here Now, Tell me about yourself Rachel?" The queen answers me as her maids bring us water.

"Well, today is my sixteenth birthday and.. my mother, Father, and grandparents all went missing. That's when I found the White Rabbit here." I answer her. "Your mother went missing?" The queen ask me as she turns and looks at the White Rabbit serious. "You don't think?" The white rabbit ask her. "I do, Hurry. We must get her out of here. Go! Take her to the Tea Shake. The Mad twins will help her. LEAVE! AT ONCE!" The queen says as she hurries us out of the dinning room and down the stairs into her basement. She removes an glass white rose from the wall. As she does that, an secret tunnel opens up. "This is Wonderlands secret tunnel. No one knows about this. You must hurry. Good luck Rachel. I'm counting on you." The queen says we step through the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"What was that all about?" I ask as we walk through the tunnel. "I fear that queen Ruby has your family Rachel. I don't understand how or why since no one else knows about you besides us." The White Rabbit answers me as he tries to keep up with me. "Oh.. so where are we going?" I ask him kinda confused. "The Tea Shack. We are going to go see the Mad-Hatter twins. Maddie Hatter and Hunter Hatter. The kids of the Mad Hatter. The most craziest man in Wonderland. He was an great friend to Alice, If anyone can help us solve these mysteries.. its those kids." The White Rabbit answers me as we reach the end of the tunnel hidden in the bushes. Before I could speak, bunny quickly pulls me down and cover my mouth as an army of red heart playing card guards march on by. Luckily they don't see us. As they pass by, The White Rabbit takes my hand and makes an run for it into the nearest forest.

I look around as we run through part of the forest. This looks like my "Candy Land" board game gone wrong. Mushrooms are green and blue. The trees talk while some of the animals don't. Flying flower like faries furround us as we keep walkimg.. I smile and look around as the White Rabbit pulls me along

"How do you like Wonderland Rachel?" He ask me as he come to a resting stop. The Resting stop is this tree-like hut with tables and chairs. "Well, this place looks like the stories my mother use to tell me." I say as I take my seat inside the hut. The Rabbit looked at me confused. "Your mother spoke about Wonderland to you? I smile at him as I answer his question. "Yes, my mother use to tell me these amazing stories about an white rabbit she chased through the forest as her sister read an book. I use to think this was all in her head since there was no book ever published about the stories she would tell."

his is wonderland Rachel. The outside world has no publishing work of us. Your mother is the only outside source we have. No one has ever stepped into this world before." The White Rabbit sighs and looks up at the coulds."

"The White Rabbit? What would happen if the outside world knew about Wonderland?" I ask him as I look up at the sky

"Chaos my Dear. Pure Chaos. Thats why no one can know about us. We fought to hard for generations to not to give up our life style. That's why we keep fighting and hiding. Let's get on our way my dear." The White Rabbit sighs one last time as he gets up from the table

As we walk a little farther, I can't help but think of what the White Rabbit just said to me. Why would there be chaos if people new of this place? My thoughts come to an end as the White Rabbit announces we are here. I look up at this old abandoned house.

"Why are we here? It looks like No one is home." I ask him as he holds my hand

"Oh don't worry.. they are here! Maddie! Hunter! Come out here please? We need your help!" The white rabbit announces as two figures come off the walls and stand before us. I didn't even notice them!

One of them is a young girl. My guess is she's either thirteen or fourteen. Her bleach blonde hair with crazy color high lights is build up into a messy bun. She's wearing very short green shorts. The shortest I ever saw! If I ever wore something like that.. my mother would have killed me! She's wearing a normal dark purple shirt with matching boots and sun glasses. I'm guessing the boy standing next to her is her brother.

He looks like he could be my age or just a year younger. The front of his blonde hair his sticking up a little, but in the back its all smoothed. He's wearing a dark purple v-neck tee with green shorts. His shorts are longer then his sisters. He's also wearing the matching dark purple shoes and sunglasses. He smirks a little as we takes off his sunglasses as he looks down at The White Rabbit.

"Maddie? Hunter? I would like you to meet someone. This is Rachel. Her mother and your father were friends when they were younger. Rachel is here with us today to ask for help finding her mother. Her mother's name is Alice." The White Rabbit tells Maddie and Hunter as they look shocked at me.

"Yo..You..Your Alice's daughter?" Hunter studdering says to me

"Yes I am. You have heard of my mother?" I ask them very unsure.

"Yes! Your mother brought peace back to our land and is one of the only reasons why we are here today. I'm Hunter. This is my sister Maddie. Our father is the Mad Hatter. We will be more then happy to be of your service. We owe one to your mother anyway." Hunter says as he smiles at me. Before I could reply back to them, The White Rabbit beats me to it.

"Now that we got the introduction out of the way. We think that the Queen of Hearts has Rachel's mother. Have you heard anything about Queen Ruby lately? Queen Zelda mentioned that she has been pretty busy lately." The White Rabbit ask Hunter and Maddie with a very concerened look on his face.

"Not that we know of. Knowing her, she more then likely is. Have you seen our dad? He left yesterday to go buy tea have his mouse buddy and hasn't returned yet." Maddie replies back to The White Rabbit with sad eyes."

"Wait. Did you say yesterday? That's when Rachel's mother went missing before I found her. I wonder if there could be a connection here. We better get to the the Mouse Tea Shack as soon as possible. That dirty mouse could be our only answer to this." The White Rabbit says as he pulls me along with Maddie and Hunter fallowing us closely behind. I am more confused then ever.


End file.
